Story of a Lifetime
by moderate
Summary: Joseph just wanted a actiony life. But when he gets his answer he goes to another world where a great war is occuring with the 5 great lands. Contains violence, lang., and maybe more stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Ive re-edited it to try to make it have a better plot and make more since.

* * *

><p>Story of a Lifetime:<p>

Chapter 1: Joseph P.O.V.

"Ugh!" I said as I walked down a street towards my house "another day of work and yet another to go."

"Crap, it's getting dark out," I said annoyed. "I mean its only 5:30 why does it get dark so fast in the winter."

As I was walking down the street there was a flash of white light that appeared in my face causing me to jump slightly. "What was that?" I said as I went on down the street.

After I thought about it I decided I was just seeing things and thought of what interseting thing might happen to me that will change this day from being the same as every other one. Little did i know what will happen.

I saw my house in view and continued walking down the street towards my house seeing some other people walking by and some kids playing on the nearby sidewalk and some cars passing by. Nothing really interesting that could change the day.

When I got to my house I noticed that my front door was slightly cracked open. "Well this is different." I said as I cautiously walked through my front door (My house is like one of those old houses that you see a lot in New York you know the buildings that are connected to others).

As I was walking in I noticed that there was a ton of my stuff thrown all over the floor and many other places (well there are actually a lot of things on my floors since I'm sort of lazy but it was more then usual). "What the hell!" I yelled, "what the hell happened here!"

I continued to check out the rest of my floor and found nothing really unusual so I decided to go upstairs. As I went upstairs I found it to be the same as the ground floor. But as I turned the corner to a hallway and saw my things being flung out my own room and what sounded like screeching.

I walked to my room real catiously trying to not step on anything in the hallway. When I got to my room I saw a man wearing a leather jacket and black jeans throwing stuff in my room. "What the hell man!" "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my house!" I sort of regretted saying that because after that it... well thats when the day changed.

The man turned to me so I finally saw his face; he had white hair yellow piercing eyes and what looked like grey skin. In a dark, deep, creepy voice he started speaking "Where is it." "Where is what" I yelled back. "And why are you in my house you freak!" He then ran up to me at incredible speed and grabbed me by the throat and raised me up with also great strength. "Give me a good reason why, I shouldn't kill you" he said in his deep voice. "Because... ah... I don't know what you're... ah... talking about... now let go of me!" I said trying to yell as I was choking. He then smiled at me and said, "hm useless, but as you wish." He then threw me across my room to hit a wall to have that same flash of light to appear again.

I woke up with my head pounding, at first I thought that it was all a dream but then I noticed I was in some field surrounded by trees. I came back into reallity, "he must've thrown me, but where am I." But I knew I couldn't have survived something like that unless I broke at least one bone.

I slowly got up to look around while having my hand on my head questioning where I was. I could here birds chirpping and felt the wing in my face. I looked around me to find my house no where in sight nor the city buildings or even the roads and the other houses, so all I had was my black jacket, t-shirt, and my jeans. "How'd I get here." I continued to look around some more to see a forest of some type behind me.

I felt like the most important thing to do now was to figure out how to get out of my current situation. So, I marched off to the forest to look for water since it had the most trees to succumb the water. I decided it was about 3:00pm by the location of the sun so that means I had to be asleep for at most 22 hours or so.

After about what felt like a hour of walking, even though it was only around 10 min I found a small stream and dropped down to get a handful of water. When I scooped up the water wondering how refresshing it would be or that it might have bacteria or something but i did'nt care at the moment. As i brought my hand to my mouth it started to turn into steam which made me freak. I threw the rest of the water in fright. "What just happened," I said confused while looking at my hands.

I started to poke the water to see if it would evaporate. Nothing happened so I scooped up more water and drank it. "Very refreshing, just as I thought." I had to keep moving so I could find civilization or at least something helpful, so I had 2 choices follow up or down stream.

Due to my lackey survival skills I just decided to go straight down stream. After about an hour of more walking I was getting quite hungry. Conveniently as if it was destiney I saw some berries to my right. I walked up to the berries. "Lucky for me hmm," I said starring at them questioning if i should eat them. "They may be poisonous…" I said pondering what i should do if they are poisonous. "Meh, ill risk it." I reached out my hand to grab it to have it change from its bright red color to black. " Ah! What the hell is going on!" after screaming for a while I decided it wouldn't help and looked around to find some other greens I could eat and they didnt wilt which was great. They were'nt as good as the berries probally would be but it was food.

I started walking again down the stream for about this time a full hour to come across a clearing on the once stream now river, river bed.

It was starting to get dark from all the walking and me questioning myself on what's going on. I thought about what I needed next and decided fire would be the most help. So I started to gather some wood while tearing my favorite jacket. "Great, if this happens at this rate i'll run out of cloths," I said talking to no one in particular. After I gathered the wood for my fire I dug a small whole in the dirt near the river bed and threw the wood in.

There was just one problem I didn't know how to make fire with my current equipment and my surroundings since I'm not that good at those survival things that you see on TV. "Aw shit I'm so stupid how did I not think of this!" I yelled but to my extent the fire pit then blazed into an firey inferno causing me to fall back and land on the ground with my hand held up from the bright light. Oddly enough I felt no heat, it just felt like nothing was there. I still felt the calm wind and everything.

After sitting there for a few seconds the fire became a normal flame and I now could feel the heat being produced by the fire. It was now pitch black outside and all I had was my fire. I checked out my current surroundings and went over my mental checklist of what I had done over this crazy day I sorta wished for. After checking out my surroundings I stared over at a small bush and had that strange thing were you think someone is watching you.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have it my first story i will add about 20+ chapters if i keep my motivation and please review because thats one of the many things that keeps my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is the other main characters side of the story. And its a girl.

* * *

><p>Story of a lifetime:<p>

Chapter 2: Lurid P.O.V.

Hey Lurid here, well anyway that was a strange day when I first met Joseph. I mean he was quite different then most people, he didn't know many of the most obvious questions of the history of Ether. He also wasn't that bright when I first met him either. He was wandering the blackheart woods one of the most dangerous places to be in the central kingdom. At first I thought he was a spy but I found out that I was wrong and ignorant for making that assumption. Sorry I'm getting side tracked now here's my side of the story.

I was doing my regular thing like about everyone does at Andromeda, the town I live in. You know basic shopping, hunting, and other things.

Today I was going hunting; do to my lack of food for the month. The reason I'm not just going shopping is because you can't just go out and buy food in Ether do to this huge war going on with the kingdoms; north, south, east, west, and central (I live in the central) against 'The Great' some unknown enemy who has captured most of the northern kingdom one of the largest of the five. So most of the food in the central kingdom is being transfered to the war efforts. Also this should help me train so I can become a huntress for the army since my grandmother was once one before she disappeared during another war, she basically inspired me to be a huntress. So overall you have to hunt, trade, or either farm to recieve food to feed your familys or just yourself like me. But ill tell you this stuff some other time since it's not all that important at the time being.

Well I was in my house, just a basic house with a few rooms and a main living room and kitchen. I grabbed my stuff and stepped out of my house onto a small patio. It was quite nice out, just a few clouds with the sun shining. Anyway i walked off my patio onto a dirt path to a small dirt road. The surroundings weren't to great just a few trees and grass with patches of brown all over the place. You could also see the town from where I was standing since my house and the road are on a small slope.

As I came out of my house I saw one of my friends Jatz walking by. "Hey Jatz!" Jatz then turns to me and stopped walking, "oh hey Lurid, what's up." "Not much just going hunting," I say as I raise a whip I got from my grandmother when she was a huntress while walking towards the road. "Well don't kill yourself while you're at it if you want to become a huntress," he said stupidly while watching me walk over to the road. "Oh and I hope you don't find any spys of the so called 'Great,' since we are the closest to the northern kingdom." "Ya ya I know but I'm just going to blackheart woods I doubt anyone stupid enough would be there at night unless it's desperate." I say as I walk the opposite direction from him as a I wave to him as a way to say later. He then shakes his head in disbelief and continues down the street while I go the opposite direction.

It was about 3:00pm when I left from my house and talked to Jatz. The walk to the forest wasn't to fun basically a straight trail rate to it. I met a few people as I was walking by like my other friend Creighton, all we said was hi to each other and continued our way to our destinations.

During the walk there I also met Tia; one of my best friends but not the fighting type since she was raised in a bakery since a kid. When I was walking down the path I saw Tia coming around a corner of the small street. Apparently she saw me to because she waved and walked up to me. I stopped moving to have her start talking, "hey Lurid what's up," she said then answered her own question before I could answer. "Wait I see your going hunting by the looks of your stuff your caring with you at the moment." "Yep, I'm running short on food so I decided that this was the best bet," I replied. "Why didn't you just come to our families shop to get some food…" she said it happily. "Wait never mind I forgot about the food we're delivering to the efforts, my bad I forgot."

I looked at her and smiled, "hey I'm sorry I got to go because it's getting dark quite quickly so I would like to continue moving if you don't mind." I started to move again down the road. "Ok well I guess I'll see you later then," she said as she started moving back in the direction she once was going.

In about 5min. of walking I got to the edge of the forest. "Finally I got to the forest with no more interruptions, thank god" I said as I walked forward. "Damn it, it's getting dark way to fast at this rate I won't get anything done!" after that comment I was in the woods with my weapon out.

Nothing really horrible happened I just set up a few traps to catch some small animals and some bigger ones for obviously the bigger animals. In about 10min. I heard a snap from a twig behind me; it was about pitch black outside so I decided to stay and try to catch at least something. When I turned around I saw nothing but bushes so I walked up to them and peeked my head through the bushes to see a young man about my age (17) picking up some branches and twigs on the ground and throwing them in a pit that he must've made in a clearing on the river bed of a small river I just now saw.

I kept watching him place the firewood in his pit till he stood there and said some things I couldn't quite hear from my current position so I moved in a little closer to see what else he would do. But when I got closer his fire pit blazed up causing me to fall back on the ground blinding me from the instant light. Luckily he didn't notice or hear me fall because he also fell to the ground.

I could feel the heat from the fire where I was creeping over closer to him. After a few seconds the heat dissipated and the blazing fire became a small basic flame with half of the wood gone.

He continued to sit there but was looking around and had a questionable face saying what just happened. He then continued to look around to then stop right on the bushes where I was hiding behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have chapter 2. I probably will post another chapter in the next 2 days if I'm feeling it. Also I dont really like this chapter that much. It just doesnt feel right. Chapter 3 will have the actual action in it and it will be Joseph talking. Well that's it please comment because that's one of the things that give me inspiration and motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: chapter 3 is now posted and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Story of a Lifetime: Joseph P.O.V.

Like I said before, I though something was watching me. While I was looking at the bush it started to move unnaturally. Due to curiosity I got up, picked up a rock, and walked over to a close distance where I can throw the rock into the bush to see what or who could be in it.

I twirled the rock in my hand and it continued to slightly move, I then threw the rock into the bush and heard what sounded like a small yelp but I couldn't be exact so I walked a little closer with my eyes squinting to see if I'm seeing anything in the bush. I picked up another rock and again threw it in the bush this time I heard nothing. So I went over to the bush and looked inside it and around it. "Nothing," I said while still searching.

I then moved to another bush and grabbed what felt like a bag of some sort. "What the hell?" I said while holding the bag up. "Now how'd this get in here…" there was then another bush moving and what heard like mumbling. "Who's there?" I yelled as I started into the moving to the bush. Through the moonlight I could see a small figure but I couldn't make it out. When I was about to say something some sort of whip came out from the figure in the bush and literally grabbed the bag from my hand causing me to flinch and back to the figure.

"What the hell, who's there," I yelled into the bush while looking around for the once figure that I saw. The next thing I knew the whip was around my leg and I was pulled to the ground hitting my head straight on the wonderful dirt and grass. "Damn it!" I screamed as I got up from the ground realizing the whip was gone.

"Who the hell is there!" I took a few more steps forward to have the whip once again come at me but this time around my arm, "not again" I said as I fell straight to the ground again with my face once again examining the dirt ground.

I again got up with my hand on my head and looking at the broses on me. I then grabbed a large stick and held it in defense and started to walk back to my fire that I now could barely see. I heard nothing except my own footsteps and I could see the fire coming in closer view.

The fire was only a few yards away and now I could see. There was a twig that snapped behind me so immediately I spun around on one foot to see what was behind me. For a brief second I saw what looked like a girl about my age but as soon as I saw her she was gone in a flash of what I though was the girl jumping into the bush. "I'm getting my ass kicked by a girl, what's next." As if just on cue the whip came at me.

By my defense I threw the stick in the direction where the whip came from to hear an, "Ah!" from a bush. Luckily the whip didn't get me because I started to run straight to my fire. But my luck was done and the whip once again got me by the foot causing me to fall back to the glorious ground.

I must've hit something hard because I was out and the next thing I knew was that my hands and feet were tied up and I was sitting up next to the fire with the girl right next to me. "Ah, what the… how'd I get here and who are you," I demanded.

She just looked away but I could see her face. She had black curly hair, brown eyes, about what looked like my height but probably a little shorter, and she looked about my age (18). She also had the same bag I found on her back, along with a jacket and a t-shirt with, camo cargo pants on (if I were a girl I wouldn't were that, but she was in the forest), and her whip at her waist. She then looked at me and said, "the question is who are you actually." She continued to look at me waiting for an answer. "Uh…" I replied while thinking on what I should say while she looked straight at me waiting. "I'm Joseph" I said casually.

"So Joseph may I ask why you are in the blackheart woods in central kingdom territory?" she said waiting for me to once again reply. "uh I don't know how I even got here." I replied while trying to loosen my restraints. "So you don't know how you got here?" "Uh that is what I just said," I said while looking at her to tell her duh. "Shut up you know what I meant," she replied while staring at the fire. She turned back to me, "now don't play dumb, why are you here spy." "What are you talking about; I'm no spy why would I be a spy!" I yelled at her. "Look what your wearing only northerners where that." I stared at her in disbelief, "What my cloths, what's so bad about my cloths. How do my cloths consider me as a spy?"

She stared at me and said, "uh… well you just looked like one of 'The Greats' spies so I just figured…" that's when a bush behind us moved again unnaturally. "Who is that in the bushes, another one of your friends?" I said staring at her waiting for a response while she stared off into the bushes.

She then got up, "crap we really shouldn't be here at night it's to dangerous." I took that as a no on one of the friends and as some one or some thing we should look out for. She then took a few steps forward. "Hey what about me," I yelled over to her still trying to loosen the restraints she put on me.

* * *

><p>AN: yes this is my shortest but it has action, and the next chapter will have more then just talking. its also my best chapter ive made so please comment and review since it keeps my inspiration and motivation. idk when i might post chapter 4 maybe later this week. later


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i dont really like this chapter just because how i worded it so i may remake it.

* * *

><p>Story of a Lifetime:<p>

Chapter 4: Lurid P.O.V.

Now where were we… oh ya that's right me and this other guy I met/captured were around the fire while we heard something from the bushes. While the guy sat there I walked forward with my whip out. "Hello!" I yelled seeing if anyone would answer. "I don't think that if anyone is in there, they probably wouldn't answer like you did to me." The man said looking over at me. "Shut up," I said to him while moving in closer. The guy merely rolled his eyes and looked away from me and continued to sit there.

I took a few more steps forward to have a dark looking creature jump out of the bushes causing me to jump. "Great, just great," I said as Joseph looked back over to me and yelled… well other things in his frightened state when he saw the creature. The creature stared at me with red glowing eyes and it had sharp vicious claws that looked like it could tear through almost anything.

I readied my whip while the creature backed up slightly more in the shadow. Its body seemed to as if flicker in the fires light that we were around. I cautiously backed up so I would be more in the fires vicinity. But it was no help because the creature jumped straight toward me.

As it was coming through the air, half coming in and out of my vision by its body flickering by the fires light I slashed my whip straight at the spot where I last saw it. Luckily I hit it causing it to fly in the opposite direction. The guy looked at me and yelled, "What the hell was that thing," demanding an answer while jerking his restraints. "Uh… that was a shadow stalker they're quite hostile and only live in blackheart woods," I said to him.

"And," he said to me while shaking his head by saying obviously. "And what!" I yelled to him. "Well I figured you could have more information then there hostile. I say I know that now since it attacked you," he said to me with a duh expression on his face.

I stared at him even though it was true and said, "Shut up." He again rolled his eyes and said, "can you get these ropes off of me I would like to live." Cautiously while looking around for anymore shadow stalkers I said to him, "I rather have you dead then me so I won't take your restraints off." "Oh come on, your going to be that way," he said while again jerking his restraints.

As he was trying to get free another creepy shadow stalker thing came out from the bushes ready to pounce like the other one. I again readied my whip but as I was doing that two more came out. "You got to be kidding me!" I yelled to no one particular. "What," the guy said as looking over to where the two creatures were. "Shit, more. Get me out of this." He jerked his restraints some more.

The creatures moved in closer also flickering from the fires' light. One of them jumped at the man tied up but he luckily noticed that and rolled away just in time. I slashed my whip at it causing it to run off while moving closer to the other two and then flung my whip at them again causing one of them to jump out of the way and the other to slightly parry my move.

The man continued to jerk his restraints as he was lying on the ground now on his side. "God," he yelled. "Why did you tie these things so tight?"

I didn't answer him. Instead another one of the creatures that I slashed at jumped toward me. I did a classic matrix move causing it to fly above me. I then spun around with my whip through the air to slash it right on the back causing it to fall to the ground and crawl to the shadows.

But I was to focused on that one creature. As I watched it move its way into the darkness the other shadow stalker now behind me jumped onto my back causing me to fall to the ground. The creature clawed me causing me to have a large gash on my back. "Ah!" I grabbed its arm or at least I think it was and threw it over to the ground.

I felt blood running down my back (Not so fun). My vision was going blurry. I now collapsed to the ground realizing I was now about seven yards away from the fire. I could see the man with his hands and feet now untied looking over to me with his hand up as some creatures were jumping at him bouncing off of some kind of invisible shield that circled around him like a sphere with him inside and it would produce a ring of fire around the location on which the creature would hit it…

I was out and the next thing I knew I was sitting up against a log, it being light out, and the man sitting across from me with the fire pit in the middle with now just a few embers and ashes from what's left of the sticks and logs. "What happened," I said as I placed a hand on my forehead realizing I had a large cloth around my back stained red from what I could see from looking at my chest. I looked over to the man again and saw that his t-shirt was torn under his coat.

It must've been his he used to wrap around me. "You got cut real bad from one of those creatures," he said. "After I some how got out of my restraints," he raised his hands up while holding some ropes that looked burned.

"Oh uh… how'd you get out," I said while he looked at the ropes. "Truly I have no idea, all I know was that you got cut and I saw you fall down. They then all ran off full speed into the shadows." "Then I guess thanks for the help," I said while leaned over showing him the cuts and his shirt. "May I ask your name?" I asked while he placed the ropes down and looked over to me again. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

I rolled my eyes and then said, "No, not after you helped me recover." "Well ok then, my name is Joseph Miller. And what may your name," he said while waiting for my reply. "Oh, my name is Lurid," I said flinching from me telling him.

"Just Lurid, ok then Lurid how exactly do we get out of this forest? 'Cause I've been here for a while and have experienced a little to much for me at this moment, so I would like to get out of here." I shook my head, "well if I'm correct the best path would be over there." I pointed to a nearby patch of trees behind him. He got up and lent me a hand. While he was pulling me up he said, "Well then… I'll be asking you a lot of questions on the way out of here." "Same here," I said while looking at him trying to stay confident.

We grabbed our stuff which we had around the fire and we started moving to our destination.

* * *

><p>AN: well there you have it basically the first real deal action. may change this later. please comment and review since thats what gives me my inspiration.


	5. update

Update:

Well I haven't updated for a while but will be sometime or another. The reason that I haven't updated is because I have had a ton of school work and projects due so I'm sorry. It might be this weekend when I will update if I get the chance. Well that's about it. Will be replacing this chapter with the real chapter.

* * *

><p>Preview: Story of a Lifetime &amp; Dread<p>

* * *

><p>SOAL-<p>

We walked through the forest and came across what probably would be a main road. It was made of dirt and we walked on it for about 30 minutes while Lurid told me about "The Great" and his great rule…

"Here take this." She handed me an average sword made of steel.

"What this for," I said looking at it.

"Well were going to the barracks to practice tomorrow so I wanted to tell you some rules about the place, and things you **shouldn't do.**"

* * *

><p>MDSD-<p>

The arrow in my visor pointed over to the blue hatch across the room. I walked to the door and opened it to once again come into a dark room. I turned on my light. I couldn't see much but It was better then nothing. I walked forward with my metal suit making noises on the metal platform. It was walk way or bridge over a large pit of running water to the other door. I looked over the platform it was about a fifty foot drop to the floor. I turned myself back to the bridge and examined it. It was rusted over from all the water so it could easily brake under me from the weight of my suit…


End file.
